Wizardry and Secret life
by Reddemonskiss
Summary: Naru discovers that he is a wizard and attends hogwart on the way he meets Mai and they date in secret because its forbidden. Naru and his gang must fight to protect what's theirs, what they believe in and the secrets uncover.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! What's up I'm not sure what to say so this is my first time writing a story. So im remaking harry potter a little it will not be the same and kind of the same.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter 1 New life**

**Naru ( pov )**

My life is seriously fucked up. My name is Oliver or as people like to call me and my brother Gene, E.C and A.J we have no last name. We are 10 years old and are currently in hell meaning me in another foster home with a new foster brother and parents who treat me like shit and my brother like a king. Let me start at the beginning exactly 6 months ago when Mr and Mrs Asshole and Bitch William adopted me and my brother, they immediately took a likely to my brother because of his kindness and intergity and gave him his own room, bed, clothes and toys while I slept in the closet/the cupboard under the sink on the floor, wore my brother's/foster brothers clothes and sometimes barely slept. Ha!Ha! Sometimes it's just funny this is like the sixth foster care house I've been too and get the same treatment while my brother gets the special treatment no not the beatings from their belt lucky I don't scar. Currently we had to move because we were getting mail and a hawk for me and mouse for my brother and other things Foster care father scared away but he let my brother keep his damn rat while I was not allowed to keep my hawk and other things I never thought possible but then again I've always been the odd one out, I remember one time I pulled this trick were my foster brother fell through this glass that just disappeared at the zoo and the snake got out while the glass reappeared and he was trapped inside it was hilarious until the Satan's father realized I was responsible for it he wooped my bloody ass I would just love to bloody return the fav-

"Hey baby brother what you thinking about? " my older brother Gene interrupted my musing finding me in the closet crouched down thinking before I could answer him through the sign language because I don't talk even though we have telepathy he only uses it we heard the door being kicked down and we looked at each other before bolting out to check it out and ran straight into a 6 foot 2 midnight black long hair covering the right side of his face, blue eyed man with a chisel jaw and tone body not too muscular with bulging biceps who looked to be bout sixteen years old and a pink hair women with brown eyes who looked about the same age only a year younger who was smiling while the other scowled

"Hello Noll and Gene" woah his voice is deep my brother immediately took a step back."Koujo stop scaring them hi my name is Madoka Mori and this scary dude is Koujo lin we wer-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WE US AND HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?" Shouted my idiotic brother I swear sometimes he's a jackass. The two look shocked by his outburst but quickly compose themselves and pinky suddenly does a 360 and went from sweet and innocent to sinister in a minute

"Listen carefully you two your both wizards we sent emails and mails gor your parents to read so you guys can attend hogwart to control them but never got a reply so we were sent by Professor Davis to see what's going on." Huh wizard I'm not surprised really I kind of suspected it already.

"WIZARD your kidding right wowwoow you guys are the stupides-" I cut him off by effectively hitting him on the back of the head and signed

_"Don't you there fuck this up I can finally learn to control these powers and get outta this hell hole tell 'em well take it." He opened his mouth to protested I justed knew it." Look Your Majesty-"I even did a curtesy to pissed him off earning raised eyebrows from curious and amused madoka and lin"I aint staying here so see ya I'm tired of living like a dog bye." I turn back to the couple an stuck my hand out showing i was in._

"Noll said he's in I'm not I'll visit when im older, oh by the way he doesn't speak nor do i know if he has a voice we might been telepathic but he doesn't speak he uses sign language so bye." My asshole of a brother just walked away like that wow, I suddenly hear foot steps coming downstairs oh crap I see the man I hate with all i am he looks red in the face like he recognized them

" What the hell are you two doing here?" I swear steam was coming out his ears it was funny." You know damn well why anyway it looks like gene is staying and noll is coming with us."

"Good riddance I never like that piece of shit for a son anyway." I don't let it show but his words hurt I was always the hated one and my brother the love one so if I'm gonna leave might as well go down with a bang I lift my left hand giving him the middle finger the same time madoka used her wond thingy and blasted my 13 year old foster brother Henry in the ass and he frew a tail he started shouting

"PAPA PAPA PAPA GET THIS THING OFF ME ! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" My brother stood on the sidelines laughing his ass off while the parents chase their rat son. Lin grabbed my shoulder and turned me around "Grabb what is precious to you and let's go" I shake my head and grabbed my jacket and that's it I really didn't have anything but my black uniobay pants and a black tee shirt with a tear in the middle and my jacket. We lefted the house and I never looked back.

* * *

**Wizard wall street**

**Madoka and lin ( pov )**

We arrived at wall street to pick up supplies for noll he walked up ahead leaving me alone with Koujo to think " Wow that was interesting I'm not gonna lie I expected gene to accept the offer." "You can say that again what the hell have those people been doing to him to make him choose so fast to go with us?" Lin said in a calm voice but you could hear the fury hidden underneath it I'd say they are going to be best friends.

I wonder if I could go back there an murder them me and madoka watch as noll run from store to store his eyes lighting up in fascination the first emotion I've seen on his face but he wasn't watching were he was going and ran straight into a girl about 9 years old.

* * *

**Naru and Mai ** **( pov )**

Oh crap I was finally free and had to make an ass off my self by running straight into a girl I quickly stand up and offered my hand but she jumped away from me and hid behind a wall. Madoka and lin came up to me and instantly recognized her by their faces madoka crouched down and said in a soothing voice "Mai dear will you come out please for me this is noll he speaks sign language and you know lin already no one is going to her you dear come on."the girl named mai peeked out and I saw the most beautiful cinnamon dark brown eyes ever and I knew right then and there I was in love with this girl but her eyes showed fear and sadness that didn't suit her I immediately signed " _Please dont be scared I won't hurt you I promise ." _I held out my fist for her to bump and was surprised when she did bump it with her own even lin and madoka were shocked and the usually stoic lin jaws were on the floor I wonder why on well I'll ask later.

This weird boy about 10 was speaking to me and I don't know why but I fell the need to trust him and take care of him and I realized why I was in love with him. He looked about ready to sign something when I here a voice I've been hiding from shouted Masako Hara"Mai Taniyama were the hell have you been " oh boy here we go.

* * *

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo hey don't review wereangel and mai's secret story I deleted it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Old friends, new friends and experiences**

**No one (pov)**

I was livid my name is Masako Hara and how dare that peasant girl Mai run away from her. She ran down the street and found Mai fist bumping a cute black hair, blue eyed boy about my age and she instantly new he would be mine.

"Mai Taniyama were the hell have you been ?" She shouted how dare she touch my man

Naru was wondering who the hell was this girl and why was she staring at him like a piece of meat and why mai jumped behind him cowering and why her name sounded familiar.

"I'm s-s-sorr-y masako I-I was just t-trying to get my supplies." Mai said cursing her self for stuttering and praying she didn't get hit.

"I don't want to hear it let's go but before we go who are you mr-" Naru instantly disliked her she spoke in a snotty and stuck up way and how dare she speak to Mai that-. He stopped his thinking because realization set in Taniyama that name it sounded familiar and it hit him she was he's childhood friend who lefted him.

* * *

**Flashback to 2 years ago**

**IT WAS RAINING ON SEPTEMBER 19, 2018**

_"Naru I have to go !" Said a 7 year old mai wiping either rain or tears from her eyes, we were outside in the garden our favourite spot hidind spot_

_"WHAT YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME CATALAYA!" Naru shouted desperately in disbelief calling her the nickname he gave her ever since they were little their parents were friends their real parents naru parents died protecting him from someone and mai saw her parents brutally murdered in front of her by a man ever since then she feared men and boys except him she trusted him with her life her nickname meant flower because she bloomed like one._

_"Naru I'm sorry some people want to adopt me and I have to go, I swear I'll find you again I promise." She said hugging me and crying in my shirt_

_"Who's going to play with me, call me a narcissist, talk to me, eat with me and hold me when I cry from people treating me like a dog and have a nightmare Catalaya? " Naru started crying refusing to let go of her, refusing to believe it._

_"Don't worry about it I never break a promise I'll be back in no time until then stay strong." She cried clutching me and he felt his heart shattered into a million pieces. We heard Ms. Reyes calling mai meaning she had to go now._

_"You better come back I never break a promise either I'll find you again one day. " He held out his fist for her to bump their signature move then made the bird sign using each other hand clutching it tight._

_"You promise-"he nodded his head and she continued "Good here's two things to remember me by." He was curious by what it was but didn't have to wait long he felt her lips on his, it wasn't the first time they'd done this she tasted of cinnamon with strawberry and her lips were soft as usual but this kiss felt like a goodbye kiss and I wanted to cry all over again_

_"MAI TANIYAMA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND YOUNG LADY!"_

_"I have to go here the other surprise is the half red heart you have and the black half I have ." Oh yeah the heart chain 3 years ago we found a heart shape locket in the garden but it was weird instead of one colour it had two, the left side was black with blue strips like his eyes and the right side was red with brown strips like her eyes it separated into two when we touched it and when put beside each other went back together. We kept it making it into a chain locket exchanging our favourite colour mine begin black hers begin red so whereever we were, we would remember each other, our favourite colour and eyes and we engraved in it ' to my one and only true love M &amp;O._

_"Now you never have to worry about begin alone just think of me and never take it off promise bye Oliver." Mai left that night and I kept the promise and never took it off since that day I never spoke again its not that I spoke to other people only her, only her heard his voice and his thoughts. _

**End of flashback**

* * *

Mai saw Noll glazed eyes and knew he was remembering something it was kind of funny the way he fazed out reminding her of her friend Naru, at that she sighed she lost connection with him 2 years ago because of those bastards who adopted her. She managed to escape them 6 months later by beating the crap out of her foster crap of a father with a metal pipe when he tried to assault her, dang if she didn't miss that pipe good times, good times anyway he looked like naru and she searched everywhere for naru but couldn't find him then she met the Hara's and they so graciously took care of her yeah right masako treared her like crap and she was so glad she was going to this school. She saw something glinting in the light and looked at Noll's chest and saw a chain attached to half shaped red with brown strips heart and had to do a double take hold it, hold it and again HOLD IT NARU OMG why didn't I see it they had the same hair and eyes I finally found him.

He finally found her before he could say anything he was jumped by mai who wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck just like before they were separated he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"NARU, NARU, NARU OH MY GOD I FINALLY FOUND YOU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Mai shouted a look of pure joy on my face and she then proceeded to hug the hell out of me with me stumbling with her laughing and Naru smiling, they didn't see the shocked looks they were getting from the 3 companions.

"Lin a-a-am I seeing r-right?" Madoka asked in a state of shock because never in her life did she think for one moment she would see naru smile much less a girl meaning mai wrapped around naru like she knew him at that she was suspicious they looked like childhood friends but isn't mai afraid of men and boys cause it sure as hell doesn't look like it.

" I am not even sure I'm see right madoka." Lin was not kidding when he said this in his state of shock even though his face was composed and emotionless, they have been watching over naru for at least 2 years and have never seen the boy show emotion, laugh and much less hug someone and here he is smiling and hugging a GIRL!

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM YOU TWERP! ! Masako shouted finally coming out of her stupidity, not that whe could be blamed mai who hates to be touched or be in the same room with a boy/man just jumped a boy and is currently hugging the hell out of said boy and not just any her boy at her shouting mai jumped off the boy and behind the boy I reached behinded him and grabbed her wrist hearing her squeaked intending to pull her away from him and interrogate the hell out of her but was surprised when the boy grabbed my wrist in a death grip and gave me the coldest glare that would scare even the devil I shivered.

Mai knew instantly that Naru was going to snap masako wrist for grabbing her and frightening her it was not the first time it happened and she really didn't want to explain why he did it again so she did the next best thing grabbed him from behind and wrapped her arms around him her left arm wrapped around his stomach near his belt and the other on his right over his heart and said what I hope was a pleading voice even though I didn't care what he did to her.

"Naru stop pleeeeaaassee, pleeeeaaassee baby stop don't break her hand come on let's get our stuff." At her voice he immediately let masako go shocking lin and madoka probably because naru doesn't show emotions and doesn't listen to anyone they are probably the people who watch over him for the last 2 years like Ayako and Monk do for me. After he let her go he wrapped his arms around her arms and turned to look at her slowly and talked shocking madoka who fainted and was caught by lin who was also shocked with his jaw on the ground I dont think it could go any lower.

"Ok."his voice sounded the same as it did two years ago smooth.

Come on you two masako we don't have much time. " before she could walk off though Naru grabbed her sideways and slammed her into his chest and held her desperately refusing to let go and said "Promise you won't ever leave me again mai say it!" He didn't care if he talked or if he sounded desperate he just got her and he sure as hell wasn't about to let go. He saw lin join madoka in dreamland, ok he knew didn't speak at all but seriously this is overrated

"Yes I promise to never leave you ever again and you do know their your guardians right?" Ok that I did not know but they did look familiar and I realized she was right they were always in the shadow watching him and gene."Come on let's wake them up."

At Mai's suggestion Masako felt glad she wasn't lin or madoka because she and naru just looked like the devil's spon an their evil very evil grins. They walk straight over to the unconscious couple mai stood over madoka and let her have it she slapped her straight across the face while naru put his legs on either side of lin still standing up and made a fist and punched him straight in his face, both couples jumped up and naru fell and looked at mai and they both broke down laughing at the couples frantic faces.

"Naru would you be a dear and help me please." Masako asked in a sweet voice but mai jumped on naru's back and declared "To the bookstore and wonds giddy up naru!" They ran off and turned a corner ignoring and leaving her pissed.

"Get up you two and let's go." Masako lifted her head and walked with dignity down to the bookstore and wond store building leaving two dumbfounded people on the floor.

"What the hell is going on lin?" Madoka asked getting up

"I'll answer that when we get answers but one thing for sure martin and luella are gonna have one hell of a surprise." The couple proceeded down the road following the kids.

* * *

**to be continued please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo sup please review and how is it**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Surprises, secrets and new life Part 1**

**Madoka (pov)**

As lin and I were following the kids to the Bookstore and wonds we were still in shock but lin was right were gonna be full of surprises. Mai was giving Noll/ Naru which fit him directions to the store still on his back.

"Mai honey don't you think you should you know get off Noll's back." I said it in a soothing voice not to scare her and because Noll didn't like to be touched but that didn't seem to be the case right now, but her and Noll snapped their neck in my direction I'm surprised that they didn't get whiplash.

"NO AND IT'S NARU!" Mai and Noll I mean Naru shouted together and held on to each other tighter refusing to let go I wonder why I'll ask later we reached the store and went in and there were a lot of people in there I checked my watch and saw we had three hours before we had to catch the train. Lin touched my shoulder"Look their's some of the kids who are attending Hogwarts let's introduced them to the kids." That's great they need friends especially naru and mai.

"Hey you three come here and meet some of my friends and the kids they guard." Mai jumps off Naru's back and grabbs his hand intertwining them and pulled a reluctant Naru who was scowling along over to them and a stuck up Masako ALONG on the way Mai whispered something in his ears that made his eyes light up and he literally ran in front of her and pulled her along I wonder why.

* * *

**No one ( pov )**

Mai just whispered in Naru's ear that if he behaved he could kiss the hell out of her as he pleased, hey don't judge me I may be 9 but we have been around the block with kissing and Naru all but grabbed me and dragged me behind him I couldn't resist teasing him just like old times.

"Hey Naru baby why you be walking so fast?"

"Shadd uupp!" naru said with a light blush across his cheeks. We reached Madoka and lin who was raising his eyebrow wondering what was making Naru blush.

"HEY YOU KIDS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"Madoka shouted then added a softer "please" Naru, Masako and I highly suspected we were deaf, the three of us turned to lin who had headphones SOUND PROOF headphones over his ears WHAT THE HELL, WHAT BOUT US?we thought we asked him together

"Is she always this loud and where the hell did you get those?"

"Yes and Wizard" was all he said and lefted it at that, we didn't question him further. The kids Madoka called came racing over to us at a death speed guess Madoka is scary as hell huh who knew.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Osamu Yasuhara aka Yasu and John Brown I don't have to introduce you to Mai and Masako Hara." m=Madoka said in a sweet voice and muttered under her breath"the sweet one and the brat." I don't think Masako was supposed to hear the last part, but she did and was glaring at a sweatdropping Madoka who turned to lin for help who turned to us kids for help in turned the boys started whistling while Masako and I looked at our shoes like the most interesting subject.

I Oliver Ethan Christopher no last name looked at at these two boys I just met Osamu Yasuhara who had black hair, dark grey eyes, and round glasses that glinted with mischief especially when he looked at Mai, I had to take a step back from him before I killed him and he looked about my age oh boy he's gonna be trouble while John Brown had a more innocent and navie look about him with his bright blond hair and baby blue eyes.

They said hi and I just waved way to go dumbass way to go they say hi and you wave._"I'm Oliver ." I_ signed to them but they looked confused Mai saw this and mistranslated for me"He said his name is Olives." At this my mouth dropped open mentally in my mind she called me olives by accident like the fruit. I elbowed her in the gut and she responded almost immediately by stomping on my foot when they weren't looking.

"O-O-OLIVES WHAT WERE YOUR PARENTS DUMB OR SOMETHING TO CALL YOU OLIVES!" Yasu shouted rolling around on the ground and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us or more likely me. I felt like I wanted to cry all over again Mai noticed this and grabbed Yasu off the ground by his neck and started choking him did I mention that she had ridiculous strength she may be short and small but she sure as hell can pack a punch.

"It was an accident asshole HIS NAME IS OLIVER and don't you ever call his parents dumb dummy." Ok that was cool, but Yasu was turning a little blue so I grabbed Mai off of him.

"Sorry i-i-it was a joke man." I shake my head at him showing no hard feelings.

"OK kids Mai and Naru we have something to tell you-"we turned our heads in her directioon and she continued"we are Naru's guardian and Mai meet Ayako and Monk their yours." As she finished speaking two people appeared out of nowhere a red head and a blonde both wearing a 'I'm all that smirks' all what a clown and a blond dummy. Mai and I didn't even blink a eye at them and it pissed reddy and blondy off mai Must a heard my thoughts cause she started snickering.

"HEY BRATS LOOK HERE WHEN WE ENTER." Reddy shouted once again we ignored them and they became even more pissed off, it was funny.

" BRATS DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS! Blondie shouted, wrong move Mai and I froze and did the most unsuspected thing I lunged at Blondie, well tried it's kind of hard to commit murder when the people you just met Mai and reddy included holding you back. As soon as I'm free I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

**Sorry I ain't posted in a while been busy might not be long but it's better than nothing.**


End file.
